metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Deletion policy
The deletion policy dictates what should and shouldn't be deleted from this wiki. Good cases *A page which contains information that has very little chance of becoming a real, valid page. For example, a page with just "wow i love samus so much don't you? lol" will not go anywhere progressive. *User pages can be deleted only if the user requests it. It is impossible to delete an account, though the user page can be deleted. *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites or things like "Google is awful; try Brand X Search Engine free for 10 days!" doesn't help the wiki grow at all. *Pages that are nonsense. For example, pages with titles such as "dahoshagohfoug" or "haovhauhgbovaov" have no point in being on this wiki. *Copyright violations. Taking images/pages from a website that explicitly say they are not to be "stolen" must not be used. *Useless or incorrect , including spelling mistakes, unless a spelling mistake happens to be official. Additionally, a redirect like #REDIRECT: That one guy in metroid isn't helping anyone. *Useless or incorrect categories or templates, like a "poop" category or template. *Pages in another language. This wiki is English, no other languages are allowed. If you're from a version of Wikitroid in another language and you'd like to link to the version of an article in your language, it is fine. *Pages that are fanon. This is not a fanon wiki. :*The easiest way to prevent your page being mistaken for fanon is to find at least one official source such as Nintendo or a gaming publication. *Pages that violate the C&C Policy. Cases made eligible for deletion via RfC on December 18, 2011 The following were made eligible for deletion via the Notability RfC and Curating Content RfC. *Things found in the real world (or real world culture) that are found or mentioned (possibly as comparisons) in the Metroid Universe, but have no special meaning or effect on gameplay. This means things like carbon, epidermis and Bigfoot. This doesn’t include things like water or the cow which have special meaning to the Metroid Universe. *Flora, fauna, and structures that serve as scenery, especially when there is little to no information on the topic. These should be discussed on relevant articles if it can be done so without detracting from the main article. *Topics whose articles restate that which is in other articles or could be discussed in other articles without leaving the primary topic or creating large walls of text. Like the former Large lava pit arena article. *Topics who have very low potential to have an article with much more than 3 sentences relevant to Metroid describing it. Bad cases * Stubs. Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a very long article. * A page that requires a cleanup. These pages are just in need of attention, they do not need to be deleted. * Vandalism. Blanking pages and inserting random words can be reverted, unless a page was created that had an obscene or random title or if there is nothing to revert to. *Pages that need to be redirected to other pages. Deletion policy Deletion policy